In the fast food industry, trays having tapered sides are recurring packaging shapes. Also sometimes termed boats, they are widely used in the industry. They frequently hold uncovered food products and there is generally no provision made for covering the tray. However, it is not uncommon to find this type of package having an integral tuck top lid for a cover. Often, a second boat or tray is turned upside down and used as a cover for the base or lower tray which holds the food product. A variety of mechanical locks and other means has been developed to unite the base tray and lid or upper tray, thereby locking them together for delivery of the food item.
It is a general requirement of the industry that any packaging for fast food delivery be simple and easy to use so as to make speedy the meal service.